The overall objective of the proposed research is to create a eukaryotic mutagen monitoring system, a series of waxy pollen mutants of known mutation origin in barley, that can 1) be used in and around sources of air pollution (factories, laboratories, and reactors), chemical waste dumps, where chemicals were applied in farming practices, and in mobile air pollution testing laboratories, 2) reveal very low levels of genetic damage, and 3) record the nature of mutations induced at the DNA level (base substitution, frameshift, deletions). Waxy mutant alleles will be induced by base substitution (b.s.), frameshift (f.s.), and deletion producing mutagens. They will be selected and mapped from recombination and deletion mapping data. Frequencies of reverse mutations in putative f.s. and b.s. mutants following treatments with a series of b.s. and f.s. mutagens will establish the desired mutagen testers. These testers will be analyzed for mutagen sensitivity and monitoring capability under simulated monitor conditions and in mobile air pollution monitoring laboratories. To provide a basis for experimental design in pollen mutation experiments, the pollen mutation process will be computer simulated in barley using the "jackknife" method of analysis. In addition, automation of mutant pollen analysis will be investigated and the waxy mutant lines will be characterized chemically and cytologically.